


Plan B

by Onlymystory



Series: The Boy who Fought with Wolves [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ethan, BAMF!Stiles, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Forest Sex, M/M, Original Male character that doesn't really matter, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the most badass thing a person can do is step aside. </p><p>So when a group of hunters take advantage of the Argents going out of town to come into Beacon Hills guns blazing, Stiles listens to Derek and the rest of the pack. He steps aside.</p><p>The thing that the pack likes to forget is that stepping aside is a big difference from rolling over and playing dead. </p><p>And Stiles always has a plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was some confusion after my last BAMF!Stiles story, just a reminder that none of these happen in the same verse. The series is just a way for me to collect one-shots of a badass Stiles. Any similarities between stories tend to be because of my personal head canons and not to link the stories themselves.

Sometimes, the most badass thing a person can do is step aside. 

It took Stiles admittedly longer than most people to realize this. But the thing is, while he has substantial skills and is certainly a threat, he’s much better at dealing with supernatural threats. 

Supernatural beings have purpose, they have goals. Usually specific ones, requiring equally specific responses. If you can convince an enemy that you can help them, they tend to let you live long enough to make your case.

Hunters are a different story. Sure some follow a code but in Stiles’ experience, most of them only have a goal to kill. And that causes him to be a liability. Because hunters shoot first & ask questions later when you run with werewolves and Stiles doesn’t move fast enough to dodge an arrow and he can’t magically heal from a bullet. 

So when a group of hunters take advantage of the Argents going out of town to come into Beacon Hills guns blazing, Stiles listens to Derek and the rest of the pack. He steps aside.

The thing that the pack likes to forget is that stepping aside is a big difference from rolling over and playing dead. 

And Stiles always has a plan B.

He also has plans for every letter of the alphabet, as well as a significant amount of letters in the Greek alphabet. Over the years, he’s learned that when you put humans, hunters, werewolves, a former kanima, an undead werewolf and a whole lot of independent attitudes in one room…plans need to be really flexible.

Stiles knows the pack is looking at him a little funny. He’s stayed back before but he usually makes more of a fuss about it, pretends to be offended. So he just points out that he has actually grown up and griping about being put aside seems more than a little pointless. He notes that he expects Allison to keep him and Lydia (who will also be staying behind and she is vocally pouting about it) aware of the situation. 

And to make sure they all get it, Stiles reminds them that if they get hurt before they can manage to take down the hunters, he’ll be the one who can heal them.

That night it turns out he was pretty prophetic. This is not the surprise it should be. 

Derek limps in with a slowly healing arrow wound. It was laced with wolfsbane but since it only grazed him, it’ll heal itself in time. Both Erica and Jackson need to be treated with monkshood ash to stop the spread of the poison.

To say the rest are a mess is definitely an understatement. Still, as Stiles often reminds himself, it could be worse. Once healed, Derek firmly kicks Stiles and Lydia back out of the train station. 

The house isn’t an option right now. It’s too widely known to hunters.

Thanks to Erica and Danny’s insistence a couple years ago, the train station has been redone to actually be somewhat comfortable. There are backups of the most pertinent information, a significant supply of weapons and first aid, and tables and desks for Stiles to spread out his research. At least this is how it normally works. 

But despite the utter disaster that was the attack, Derek insists that the wolves will handle it and Stiles is not, under any circumstances, to be near the pack.

Derek tends to forget things that he’s said in the past until they come back to bite him in the ass. Things like Stiles is allowed to come up with plans. Or that Stiles only has to agree to Derek’s first plan. Or as of a few minutes ago, the way he told Stiles not to be near the PACK. 

There’s still a lot Stiles can do away from the pack. 

The minute Stiles gets home, he starts putting together a plan of attack. He figures he’s got about a week before both the hunters and pack are ready to go again. Stiles plans to be ready to go within 4 days. 

The first call, to his Dad, is easy. ‘Come home, don’t panic, it’s not that bad, okay it is but it’s not that bad right this second so don’t get in a freaking wreck on the way home because that will completely defeat the entire purpose of this conversation.’

That’s another thing Derek probably forgot he’d said. Five years ago, as Stiles was graduating from high school and Derek officially became his boyfriend, he (and the pack) gave Stiles permission to tell the Sheriff about them if he felt it necessary. Until now Stiles hadn’t seen a need.

His second call is a tougher one. Partly because calling Chris Argent also meant convincing him that it was okay to make his third call. But mostly because it was literally impossible to talk to Chris without Peter snarking at him in the background. Most annoying thing ever. 

Still, Peter tends to get pissy and territorial over hunters (understandably) and just because Chris wasn’t living in Beacon Hills anymore didn’t mean he was all that happy about rivals being in the town he had long ago declared Argent territory. Chris was also more than a little pissed that it took all of four months for hunters to start attacking. Stiles chose to ignore the grumbling about a lack of respect.

So once those two are on their way to Beacon Hills, psychotically Shakespearean is how Stiles prefers to refer to them, he makes his last phone call.

And this one is actually the easiest because Ethan, the alpha from the alpha pack that had a thing for Stiles and had ultimately become a good friend (even if Derek did growl like a possessive jackass any time Ethan was around), needed only to hear that this particular group of hunters included Eddie Barnes. 

Barnes had killed Ethan’s human sister so yeah, there was some pent up vengeance to spare.

With that done, Stiles puts on a pot of coffee and waits for his dad to get home.

Ethan drives like a bat out of hell (a reference he does not appreciate because he is not a damn vampire, Stiles) so he should arrive about the same time as Chris and Peter.

Stiles had used Barnes to convince Chris that inviting an outside werewolf was okay. Peter wasn’t an issue. Once Stiles had made it clear to Ethan that he wasn’t interested in anyone but Derek (who at the time was still thinking emotionally stunted was a legitimate personality trait—um, no), Ethan had teamed up with Peter to manipulate Derek into declaring his feelings.

Stiles would have appreciated if they hadn’t insisted on playing up the Little Red Riding Hood thing quite so much. But it had worked and he’d gained a bit of a reputation among the supernatural world at the same time. And he did look damn good in red. 

He shakes himself out of his reverie at the sound of his dad’s car in the driveway. 

John Stilinski comes storming into the house, gun out but the safety on. “Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles stays still, letting his dad finish doing a sweep of the room before moving. “I’m fine, Dad. But there are some things you need to know.” 

And then Stiles proceeds to tell his dad about werewolves and hunters and the secrets of his pack. It’s a lot to cover, even with Stiles sticking to the highlights and it’s several hours before he is finished and his dad has stopped asking questions.

Stiles sits to let his dad deal with what he’s just learned.

There’s a knock at the door but it opens before Stiles can even get up from the table and Peter swaggers in. Chris follows with an apologetic look. “I’m trying to teach him manners.”

“Lost cause,” says Stiles.

“Excuse me, my manners are exquisite,” says Peter, acting affronted.

“No, your manners are subjective,” returns Stiles. 

Chris looks over at John. “Sheriff. How are you doing with all this new information?”

“It’s a lot to take in,” he admits.

Peter rolls his eyes. “You would be one of those people who needs proof. Look, werewolf.” He shifts his face and then shifts back. “Human.” Peter shifts again. “Werewolf. Human.” Then he sticks his hands in front of his face to show the claws, moves them to reveal the werewolf face, moves them back and removes the claws, moves his hands again to a normal face.

John glares at him. “I said it was a lot to process, not that I wanted to be the baby on the end of the creepiest fucking game of peek-a-boo.”

Stiles doesn’t even try to stop his laughter. 

Peter pets Stiles’ head. “There, there. Serious faces.”

Stiles attempts to shake Peter off but it’s kind of impossible when he’s still laughing.

“Why is Peter doing his bad touch thing with Stiles again?” asks a voice behind them. Ethan walks into the kitchen and shoves Peter away with a grin before hugging Stiles. 

Stiles hugs back, but makes it brief. He and Derek had worked out an agreement on Stiles touching other werewolves that weren’t pack. Derek isn’t allowed to be possessive in the moment but Stiles lets him be all wolfy and scent-marky (yes, those are words) once they’re alone. 

“You must be Ethan,” says his dad wearily.

“Yes sir,” answers Ethan, reaching out to shake John’s hand. “I apologize for Peter. He is not an accurate representation of werewolves as a whole.”

“Thank god for small victories,” says John. Then his eyes flicker as he retraces the conversation. “Did you say Peter was ba…” yeah, he can’t finish that sentence. “Did you hurt my son?!” he yells, pulling his gun out and aiming it at Peter.

To his credit, Peter stays still.

“Dad, put the gun down,” says Stiles hurriedly. Then in a more commanding voice, “Dad. Put the gun away.” 

John obeys and gives his son an odd look. “Explain.”

Stiles gives the cliff notes version. “Peter was a teensy bit crazy once he woke up from his coma and may have gone on a murderous rampage of revenge that also included creepy old man flirting and offering to turn me into a werewolf.”

“And yet you’re okay sitting here with him…”

“Well, first I helped Allison and Derek kill him, then he came back from the dead and I broke his bones with a baseball bat and then handed him over to Lydia for some real pain and after that we worked out a truce. Plus he helped get me and Derek together so we’re like almost even.” Stiles grins at Peter, who gives him an exasperated but fond look. 

It may look bad to someone coming in from the outside but Stiles and Peter have actually made quite a bit of progress over the years and have reached an understanding.

Chris realizes it’s probably best to interject. “John, I realize there is a lot of information here and many more stories for Stiles to tell you. But the three of us are here and you are being let in on the secret for a very specific reason. If you can accept that the world is different from what you’ve been taught, you’ll be okay until we get past this current danger.”

John nods. “I can do that.” 

Stiles quickly lays out the situation and the fact that the pack is currently injured/recovering. “We aren’t sure where the hunters are and they’ve paid too close attention to the pack for anyone to sniff them out at this point.”

“I assume this is where I come in,” states Ethan.

“Yes,” answers Stiles. 

“Will you come with me?” asks Ethan. “I need you.”

“I will but I’m not sure how I would be able to help. Won’t I weigh you down?”

Ethan struggles to admit to a weakness but Peter knows exactly what he means. 

“Ethan’s been looking for Barnes for years, Stiles. Finding the hunters will be easy. Restraining himself from walking in and murdering everyone is the problem,” explains Peter.

Stiles feels bad that he didn’t see that. “Of course I’ll go with you, Ethan.”

To his everlasting credit, Chris doesn’t even flinch at the idea of Ethan killing other hunters. 

“Are you keeping your pack out of this?” asks John.

The other four turn towards him. “Yes,” answers Stiles.

“Really?” asks Chris.

“Makes sense,” says John. “If they’ve already taken down the pack once, they’ll be prepared to cause more than injury this time around. And I assume that if we’re there as humans, these hunters have to react differently than they would for humans with a pack.”

Stiles refuses to start beaming at his dad as though their roles have been reversed. He’s not beaming. Okay, he’ll work on it.

Peter smirks at him, knowing exactly what he’s thinking. 

Stupid Peter.

From there, the plan is actually pretty simple. Once Stiles and Ethan find the pack, Chris and the other hunters he trusts that he’s already ordered to come to Beacon Hills, will move into position. The Sheriff and his deputies will be the back wave. Any hunters who agree to Chris Argent’s rights to Beacon Hills will be arrested for trespassing and processed through the system. The thought here is that should any have second thoughts about coming back to Beacon Hills, it will be easy for the police to throw their asses back in jail for the slightest infraction.

Argent’s men, with the assistance of Stiles, will negotiate the surrender of those who agree to adhere to the Code and taking down any hunters who wish to continue on their foolish mission.  
Ethan and Peter will wait nearby, close enough to aid if necessary but not to be spotted. The agreement is that Ethan gets to take Barnes away before the sheriff’s department arrives on scene. 

Peter is to keep an eye out for the pack.

Stiles knows that even if he has the technical right and freedom to make alternative plans to Derek’s, it would be incredibly hurtful if he went through with one and didn’t tell Derek he was putting himself in danger.

The next morning, Ethan hops in Stiles’ jeep and they head out towards the outskirts of the forest. It doesn’t take long for Ethan to find the scent and the two of them go on foot the rest of the way. 

There’s a cabin up against the trees with several hunters patrolling around the outside. Stiles and Ethan stay far enough back to keep from being spotted. 

Stiles counts 17 hunters, explaining how the pack was able to be defeated. Once he’s certain the count is accurate, he starts to move away from the site, tugging Ethan with him. 

Once they’re back at the jeep, Stiles turns towards Ethan who is visibly shaking and struggling to keep from shifting. “Ethan, it’s going to be okay.” He runs his hands up and down Ethan’s arms, inwardly apologizing to Derek but knowing Ethan needs this. “You’ll get him, Ethan. Just a couple more days and he’s all yours. Breathe. Just breathe.”

It takes a good twenty minutes but Ethan finally brings himself under control. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” says Stiles. “We both knew this wasn’t going to be easy.”

Two days later, everyone is in place.

“Ready?” asks Chris, where he’s standing next to Stiles, crossbow loaded and ready. 

Like father, like daughter, thinks Stiles. Doesn’t matter who the enemy is, those two will doctor an arrow with any substance on the planet before resorting to a simple gun. “I need to make one quick call.”

Chris nods. “Make it quick.” He speaks into his Bluetooth. “We go in sixty seconds.” His men acknowledge his words and Stiles takes a moment to be grateful that there are still hunters who can be rational and fight evil instead of perceived monsters.

He hits speed dial and Derek answers in two rings. “Yeah Stiles?”

“You know that deal we made about me only having to agree to your first plan…?” starts Stiles.

“What did you do?” growls Derek.

“Nothing stupid. I promise, Derek. I just wasn’t interested in finding pieces of you, so I did things my way. I can’t talk anymore but have Danny trace the GPS and you should be able to get here in time for the curtain call.”

Stiles keeps his phone on but turns it on mute and slips it in his pocket. “We’ve got about ten minutes before they’re here.”

“You mean ten minutes after Danny traces the call,” corrects Chris.

“Danny will have it done by now. College um, heightened his skills,” answers Stiles. “Let’s do this.”

There’s a reason Stiles insisted that Derek forge an official alliance with Argent back before a natural one ended up being made thanks to Peter and Chris. The man doesn’t waste time.

Less than five minutes go by before there are nine hunters lying dead on the ground around the cabin, with seven others being restrained by Argent’s men. Chris has Barnes kneeling on the ground in front of him, crossbow pointed at his face. 

“I said I wouldn’t surrender,” snaps Eddie Barnes, glaring up at Chris. “Why am I still staring at an arrow instead of being shot by it? You growing soft in your old age, Argent?”

“You’ve spent a lot of time breaking the code, Barnes,” comes Argent’s answer. “In fact, word has it that you made your reputation by killing a human daughter of a werewolf.”

Barnes doesn’t deny it. “I don’t know what happened to you but I’m not weak. Any kid of a monster is still a monster. What stopped you from seeing the truth?” His face is twisted and hateful.

“What happened is he started fucking a werewolf and well, to be a complete cliché, saw the light,” says Peter in a sing-song voice, sauntering into the clearing. “Or to be more accurate, I think he saw stars.”

Chris rolls his eyes but doesn’t respond. His men let out groans because Peter really doesn’t ever stop with the innuendo and it has yet to be clever.

“Can’t even kill me yourself, huh Argent? Gotta let one of them do it.”

“Yes,” says Chris. “But Peter won’t be the one ending your miserable existence.”

Ethan steps into the clearing and Barnes visibly pales. “Hello, Eddie,” says Ethan in a deceptively seductive voice. “I’ve been searching for you for such a long time.”

“Look man, fucking kill me,” begs Barnes, knowing he can only begin to imagine what Ethan will do.

Chris just steps away, letting Ethan take hold of Barnes. “You’ll stick to our agreement,” he says, reminding Ethan that he agreed to a time limit on his torture.

Ethan nods and sweeps Barnes away with a look of gratitude towards Stiles as he goes.

The Sheriff arrives with his deputies as Stiles slips back into the edge of the trees and out of sight. John adds on charges of illegal weapons possession and after each hunter is handcuffed and read their Miranda rights, they’re hauled off to the station along with the dead bodies.

John stays behind and gives Stiles a hug once the deputies are out of sight. “You deal with this on a regular basis?”

“Usually there’s more fangs, claws, or magic involved,” notes Stiles.

“Not helpful.”

Stiles shrugs, then cocks his head as the not so quiet sounds of his pack come roaring through the trees.

“They’re not exactly subtle are they?” questions Peter.

“I’m only one man,” is Stiles’ response.

Derek and Isaac skid to a stop first, the rest right behind them. 

“Dad?!” squeals Allison.

Chris hugs his daughter. “Stiles called. Said the situation needed something different than werewolves.”

Allison smiles. “Stiles is pretty smart.” She nods to Peter, having accepted the relationship but still not all that comfortable with it. In fairness, Peter doesn’t exactly tone it down for her benefit.

“Really Stiles,” growls Derek. He’s not that pissed though, just wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him in tight. 

“Sorry,” whispers Stiles. He and Derek both know he wouldn’t actually do anything differently, just that he’s sorry Derek had to be worried.

Derek kisses his temple, reassuring Stiles that he’s not worried. Not anymore. Then his nose wiggles. “Ethan was here?”

“Barnes was one of the hunters,” answers Peter.

“Oh.” Derek gives a little shudder and pulls Stiles closer. “It’s really strong, Stiles.”

Stiles looks up at his boyfriend. “Crap. Like you’ll be fireman carrying me back to the house or like my dad really needs to get out of the clearing.”

“The latter,” answers Derek, breathing hard. He’s not really a typical werewolf when it comes to his mate. He’s learned long ago that he can’t be possessive and so animalistic with Stiles. But Stiles has been around another Alpha for several days and even Derek has limits.

Plus Stiles doesn’t actually mind the next part. He’s careful not to put them in these situations too often since it weakens Derek’s ability to stay in control and that puts the whole pack in danger. But Derek’s scent marking mostly involves a lot of hot and messy blow jobs and Stiles reeking of come for a couple hours followed by a round of amazing shower sex so he doesn’t exactly feel like complaining. 

It is however not something Stiles is interested in having his dad around for. 

Peter and Chris are a step ahead of him. “Let’s go Sheriff,” says Peter.

“Stop at the store on the way and I’ll grill steaks,” adds Chris. “The non-occupied pack members are welcome to join.”

Allison hops into the front seat of the Sheriff’s car. “See you guys there,” she calls to the pack, most of whom are already leaving.

Derek’s hands keep scrabbling at Stiles’ waist and to prevent a more awkward moment, Stiles turns to face Derek as his belt is undone.

“Stiles,” begins his dad, sounding understandably worried about whether or not his son is being taken advantage of. 

Stiles is going to have to point out later that he’s 23 years old and once beat the shit out of a griffin with nothing but a baseball bat so this is really not against his will. Later being at a time when Derek’s hands are not stroking his dick and he’s able to face his dad instead of hoping his body is hiding most of the details.

Peter helps block the line of sight. “Sheriff, after years of this, I can assure you that Stiles never does anything that he has not expressly consented to. But trust me, we need to leave or you’re going to know way more about your son’s romantic affairs than you ever wanted to.”

Chris pushes John towards the car, opening the door for him to get them out of there quickly. 

Stiles muffles a whimper and jerks against Derek. 

John Stilinski gets in the car and drives out of there so fast, Peter is still slamming the door shut behind them while the car is still in motion.

Derek slots his lips over Stiles’ mouth and kisses him hard. “Don’t scare me like that again, Stiles.”

Stiles nods and pushes Derek’s jacket off his shoulders. “Promise.”

Derek pulls back and stares at Stiles, though his hands are pushing Stiles’ pants and boxers down to Stiles’ knees. “I’m serious, Stiles. I’ll do things your way but I was terrified while running here. I can’t live without you.”

“I promise, Derek, I swear, I swear, I’ll keep you in the loop. Just fuck me already,” pleads Stiles. He chooses to pull his shirt over his head, not wanting to wait for Derek. 

Derek starts planting kisses along Stiles’ collarbone, pausing only to suck a mark into Stiles’ throat. “How are you needing this more than me?” His breathing is ragged.

“It’s been six days since we’ve been together,” reminds Stiles. “Not just sex, any contact. I haven’t seen you in nearly a week and it’s been killing me. No more plans that keep us apart.”

Derek chooses to show his agreement by dropping to his knees and wrapping his mouth around Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles agrees that really is the best way to end a discussion, tangles his hands through Derek’s hair and closes his eyes. Plan B was definitely one of his best ideas yet.


End file.
